Mario's The Avenger
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: Inspired by The Avenger. Madison,Skyler,Mario,Rosalina,Pit and Leo Sulkin try to save the world From Leo sister Alexia Sulkin.
1. Pilot

Character I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Alexia Sulkin

Teresa Sarasa

Nick Tirrel

Ch 1 : Pilot

Nick Tirrel, director of N.E.S.T. ( Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty), arrives at N.E.S.T. headquarters outside of Sarasaland, during an evacuation. The Tesseract, an energy source of unknown potential, has activated. It opens a portal through space and the exiled Norse god Alexia Sulkin steps through, carrying a strange spear with a blue glowing tip. Alexia takes the Tesseract and uses the spear to take control of the minds of several NEST personnel, including , and Pit Icarus , to aid her in her getaway. NEST personnel pull out of their base when an energy surge from the Tesseract causes the ground beneath the base to collapse and destroying it. A short pursuit of Alexia fails to capture her.

In response to the attack, Nick Tirrel issues a state of emergency. Telling his top agents Fox Joyce , Rosalina Star and Teresa Sarasa , that they are completely out of options. Tirrel then pulls Rosalina and Joyce out of their respective assignments and sets them about finding the heroes he needs to carry out the mission against Alexia. Rosalina is found in Eastern Europe interrogating suspects, and Joyce pulls her off the assignment and has her set about finding "her daughter Skyler" . Skyler has been living in exile in India working for a hospital in Calcutta helping the sick people, and has found inner peace doing so. Rosalina tells Skyler about the Tesseract and its' destructive capabilities. Skyler has the ability to find the cube's location, a critical component of stopping Alexia.

During a video chat with the World Security Council, the superiors who run N.E.S.T., Tirrel is grilled about his plan to bring about the Avengers Initiative. The WSC are furious, saying that it's the wrong thing to do and these people will never work together as a group. Tirrel says they have no other option and this is their only hope against defeating Alexia. The superiors reluctantly agree.

Mario Mario Star on the other hand, is relatively easy to find. N.E.S.T. has been keeping tabs on him . Tirrel goes to greet Mario at his gymnasium where he finds he doesn't sleep. Tirrel tells Mario that he will find a briefing packet about what's going on back at his apartment. Madison Star is seen in a new Rescue armor that has underwater capabilities. She is installing a new electrical connection that will take her office building completely off the electrical grid allowing it to become self sustaining. She's greeted at her office by Shulk Witwicky who tells her that it's date night. Madison wants Shulk to know how it feels to be a genius and after an argument about how much credit he should get for coming up with the Stark Tower idea, date night is off. Fox arrives, and Madison quickly and repeatedly tries to cut him off. Fox hands Madison a laptop with all the data on it about everything that's going on. Shulk decides instead to go to Washington DC to get the zoning permits for the next two buildings for Stark Tower as it seems Madison has homework to do, and a lot of it.


	2. Alexia arrest

Ch 2 : Alexia arrest

On the airplane to the secured location - an aircraft carrier that can convert to a flying aircraft carrier, Fox is telling Mario about how it's such an honor that they found him and tells him about his Mario and Rosalina trading card collection. They then head to the helicarrier and Mario is Happy to see his two daughter Madison and Skyler Star. The two then wonder what kind of ride they're in for. Mario thinks it's a submarine but the last thing Skyler should be riding in is a submerged, pressurized metal container. The carrier takes off. On board, they are briefed that Dr. Mario and Alexia have been traced to the Wind Kingdom.

Mario' first assignment is to go to the Wind Kingdom to arrest Alexia and bring him on board the helicarrier. Alexia is at a formal black tie gala at an art museum where she is kidnapping a doctor who harbors the element they need to make the Tesseract work. While Dr. Mario creates a distraction and Pit kills the men guarding the building, Alexia carries out his plan. Outside, she is instructing the civilians present that they need to kneel before her - or else, and that freedom is life's great lie. She's then confronted by Mario in Red ,White and Blue regalia, and later Madison makes her entrance to the tune of AC/DC's "Shoot To Kill" with full Rescue armor weapons drawn and daring Alexia to make a move.

Alexia quickly surrenders when the two heroes arrive, and while being escorted to the high tech prison she's about to be imprisoned in, the plane encounters a lighting storm. Mario asks Alexia if she's afraid of lighting but Alexia tells him it's not the lightning that she's afraid of. It's what follows. Leo , Alexia's half-brother and the Norse God of thunder, arrives and attempts to capture Loki so Alexia can face Asguardian justice for her crimes (which will be more effective than Earth's), but he gets into a fight with Mario and Madison. The fight ends in a stalemate. Eventually, Alexia is taken to the helicarrier and placed in a glass cell designed to hold Primal Skyler. Tirrel explains that if Alexia attempts to escape, even by merely cracking the glass, a shaft will open below her and she'll plummet to Earth and possibly be killed.

On board the aircraft carrier, the fully assembled Avengers squad are being briefed by Tirrel about what they think will possibly happen next. Alexia is in prison and is interrogated by Agent Rosalina. Madison Star arrives and it seems the only one of the group she really gets along with is Skyler. While conducting experiments on Alexia's scepter, Madison tries to get a rise out of Skyler so she can witness Skyler's famous party trick (read: turning into Primal Skyler). Skyler flinches and then begins telling about how she's been unable to fully harness her abilities and that she suffered depression after the accident. That's why she moved to Calcutta, as helping people is what gives her life meaning.

The Avengers, now brought together, argue and deliberate over how to approach Alexia and the revelation that NEST plans to harness the Tesseract's power to develop weapons, a discovery made by Mario. Tirrel admits that the events in Sarasaland a year before (recounted in Mario Dark of Moon) made NEST aware of other races on other worlds, some of whom may see Earth as an easy target. Leo is seen asking agent Fox about what happened to Princess Amber. Fox tells him that N.E.S.T. has placed her in their witness protection program and that she's in a safe zone in the Wind Kingdom.


	3. Alexia escape and the Invasion

Ch 3 :Alexia escape and the invasion

Character I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Leo Sulkin

Alexia Sulkin

Ch 3 : Alexia escape and the Invasion

The decision was made to produce weapons with the Tesseract as a means of deterrence. As the group argues, Pit Icarus and Alexia's possessed agents attack the

helicarrier, disabling one of its engines in flight. While Madison and Mario attempt to restart the damaged engine, Rosalina tries to prevent Skyler from turning into Primal

Skyler and destroying the ship from inside. Her attempt fails and she's chased through the ship until Leo takes up the battle to pacify the beast and manages to fell briefly

with a hit from his hammer, Mjolnir. While fighting Pit, Rosalina slam him into a guard rail, and the blow to the head breaks Alexia's mind control. After the Skyler falls from

the ship, Leo is tricked into Alexia's holding cell by Alexia herself, who has recovered her scepter and releases the cell and allows Leo to plummet. Alexia is held at bay

briefly by Agent Fox Joyce who is also tricked by one of Alexia's holographic projections Fox is stabbed in the back by the real Alexia. Fox later shoots Alexia with a blast

from an unidentified weapon, one that harnesses the power of Phoenix Dark Pit. Fox dies while Tirrel tries to save his life. Leo escapes from the cell a split second before it

hits the ground. Skyler wakes up in her human form after crashing into an abandoned factory.

Tirrel uses Fox's apparent death to motivate the Avengers to work as a team. Madison and Mario realize that simply defeating them will not be enough for Alexia. She needs

to overpower them in a very public way so as to validate herself as ruler of Earth. Using a device built by Dr. Mario, Alexia opens a portal to the Chitauri home world over

the Mushroom Kingdom, summoning a Chitauri invasion. Once again the group's petty differences overshadow their ability to communicate as a team, especially with Skyler

now missing. While in an argument with Mario, Madison finally figures out that Alexia is a full tilt diva, and that she's set up shop obviously at the top of Madison's office.

Rosalina, unfortunately arrives too late just as Dr. Mario has opened the portal. This unleashes Alexia's army and all hell breaks loose. The army is massive and they can't

all fight them off as much as they are entering the earth's atmosphere. Madison Star thankfully shows up, as does Skyler Star. While fighting, Mario dispatches the

Mushroom Kingdom cops to deter citizens into the underground tunnels and sewers. Meanwhile, Primal Skyler smashes, and Madison arrives at Star Tower where Madison

attempts to stall Alexia with a drink which is used to threaten and intimidate her. As that's going on, Madison has JARVIS prepare an under development version of the

Rescue Armor called MK18 which is contained in a giant box that is coded specifically for Madison and has advanced weapons capabilities. Alexia refuses to cooperate, saying

the destruction will continue as long as the citizens of earth don't get that they need to be ruled by him. Alexia attempts to take control of Madison by using her scepter in

her heart to control her mind, but it fails thanks to Madison's somewhat trusty Arc Reactor that keeps her alive.

The Avengers rally in defense of Mushroom Kingdom, but quickly come to the conclusion that they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Chitauri descend upon Earth. With help

from the reformed Pit, Mario and Pit evacuate civilians while Skyler transforms into Primal Skyler and goes after Alexia, beating her into submission in Madison Star's

penthouse. Rosalina makes her way, with a little help from the Chitauri, to the device that holds the portal open (conveniently located on the roof of the Madison Building)

and hits Dr. Mario over the head, freeing him of Alexia's control. Dr. Mario reveals that Alexia's staff can be used to close the portal.

As that's happening, Primal Skyler confronts Alexia, who refuses to be intimidated by such a beast. As Mario instructed, Primal Skyler smashes Alexia into near oblivion.

That allows Rosalina to grab the scepter and head to the roof to shut down the portal. While Rosalina is securing the portal, Madison is securing the perimeter. Meanwhile,

with Tirrel on a conference call to the council, Tirrel berates the council's decision to launch a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Tirrel tries everything possible to stop the council

from launching nukes, even destroying two jets that are taking off from the helicarrier. Unfortunately as he's about to fire on a third, it gets away and launches a nuclear

weapon.


	4. The End

Ch 4 :The End

Character I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Leo Sulkin

Alexia Sulkin

Ch 4 :The End

Madison intercepts the missile and she knows exactly where to put it - she directs it at the portal and the Chitauri base. Thanks to destroying the Chitauri's mothership, all the invading aliens collapse and are rendered useless. While in the portal, Madison instructs JARVIS to try Shulk one last time. Unfortunately the call fails as Shulk is on a plane and glued to the TV with other Star Industries executives. Madison launches the nuke successfully at the mothership and completely destroys it. She sees the nuke go just as she runs out of oxygen and falls to what appears to be certain doom. Thankfully she manages to escape the portal just as Rosalina is able to successfully close it. Once back in the atmosphere it looks like Madison isn't going to make it, but is saved by Primal Skyler thanks to incredible timing. A dazed Madison, awakened by Primal Skyler's roar, offers to take the team out for shawarma, but they decide to apprehend Alexia first. The Avengers go their separate ways. Rosalina, Mario, and Pit return to working for N.E.S.T., Madison and Shulk are seen rebuilding Star Tower and are working on the next phase of the project. Leo escorts Alexia and the Tesseract back to Asguard where Alexia will stand multiple trials for war crimes from both Asguard and the Chitauri. Meanwhile, several TV news reports are seen from various news outlets recapping all the events surrounding the Avengers, and while they've become worldwide heroes for their efforts in New York, the news outlets want to know who will take responsibility for the devastation.

On another video conference call with the World Security Council, Tirrel is being congratulated, but they also grill him that now their secret's out, this group is too dangerous for the world to handle. And Tirrel is glad - what happened in Mushroom Kingdom is a warning. A warning to all galaxies that if they try to attack earth, N.E.S.T. is there to defend it. And they have just the team. Tirrel also tells the N.E.S.T. board that the Avengers' whereabouts are no longer being tracked. They've well earned a leave of absence, they've earned it, but will be called back when needed. He also tells the council that the Tesseract is where no one on earth will ever be able to find it.

In a mid-credits scene, the Chitauri leader the Other tells his master that it is futile to attack Earth, as fighting the Avengers is like courting death. His master turns, revealing himself to be Megaman Bass.

After further credits, the Avengers are shown eating together in a shawarma joint; the team looks worn out and no one speaks.


End file.
